DarkAngel
by DarkAngel030
Summary: Tyson and Family have a big secret..one that can't be kept in the dark for to long especially now that the family's back together, along with Tyson's team.
1. Beginning

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato..I also own the DarkAngels. **

**Chapter 1- Thoughts**

**Tyson's POV**

**Tyson stared out at the night sky, he was**

**thinking, thinking about all the good times that he and the Bladebreakers used to have. Used to…that was the key word….that's right the Bladebreakers were no more. One day everything's fine **

**and were all together..we were happy**

**to be back together and to be friends**

**again and then the next day our life's**

**were ripped apart. First Max got called **

**home, because his mom and dad were**

**getting back together..I mean I'm **

**supposed to be happy for him right, but **

**I'm losing my friend all over again..it's like my dad said…I'd never have any**

**true friends..He was actually right **

**about one thing. Ray than got called**

**home for a ceremony that all the**

**villages men get when they turn 15…**

**I was happy for him…I really was..but **

**I was losing another friend. It was then **

**Kai's turn…he just left….he didn't even say goodbye…he just got up and left,**

**but hey that's what you get when you**

**have Kai on your team…… Kenny then left for high school…a high school for computer nerds.**

**Tyson rolled over and stared at the door…..this just wasn't happening he didn't want to lose his friends again…and it was just when he was really getting to know them all better and when he was actually going to tell them about his past…his horrid past. That's right Kai wasn't the only one with a bad past…Tyson was always a happy kid that ate a lot…no that only started when he moved in with Grandpa…and he was told that he would be staying there for as long as he wanted.**

**He looked at the clock 3:23am…he sighed and rolled out of bed there was no point in going back to bed…he'd just start having the nightmares again…plus he was to excited…his sisters and brother were coming back…they were coming back for one big family reunion…well not big..just the 4 of them and Grandpa.**

**He grabbed his blade and hat, then walked out of his room…he didn't want to wake Grandpa….while walking down the hall Tyson looked at the last team picture that they had ever had taken….it was about a week after the World Championships. He smiled and looked at the picture next to it…it was one with the 4 Granger sibling's….at the top of the picture there was a girl that looked to be about 11 and a boy beside looked 10….the boy that was kneeling in front of the girl was him Tyson, he was 9 in this picture and the girl beside him was 7 she was the youngest her name was Lana…well Alana, but they called her Lana for short. **

**He kept walking…his oldest sister was now 17 she was in her last year of high school….her name was Lindsay they also called her Amme or Dark Angel or short for that they called her Dark. His older brother Hero was 16…and his younger sister was 13 she would be starting high school next year.**

**Lindsay also had a team…a blading team called " The DarkAngels." They were a great team and if you can believe it they were better than Tyson and his team. They were the champs of the Pro Finis Championships.**

**As he neared the training room in the dojo he thought back to all the good times his siblings and he had. He smiled and ripped his blade.**

DarkAngel—Gomen, guys but I really need this time to do my homework and to study. So give me reviews and tell me what you think and I'll write more.

K-Taro—Oh ya that'll be the day…I want to see you actually answer these people….mean come on you never talk to me…(starts crying) you ignore me(sniffle).

Kandy—Oh come on K-Taro…I thought you were a tough guy..oh and look at this ur crying(starts laughing) OH MY GOD YOUR CRYING….HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

K-Taro—Oh shut it Kandy…your no better all you do when you don't get your way is to start bawling.

(starts smirking) SLAP!! (that was until Kandy slapped him)

DarkAngel—Yes anyway now that you've met two of my lazy, crazy, stupid teammates I guess you know that that's how they will be acting in the story…Now goodbye don't bug unless it's a review. (disappears)

Kandy—Hey where'd Dark go……DARK OH DARK!!….EEEWWW….READERS LETS TORTURE THEM WITHOUR MUSIC AND DANCES K-TARO!!!

(laughs and smiles evilly while advancing on the readers)

JA….NOW PLEA$E REVIEW!!!


	2. Were Back!

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato..I also own the DarkAngels**

Tyson's Pov

He wiped the sweat form his forehead and picked his wooden sword back up. He had about another 3 hours before he had to leave to pick up the DarkAngels. In the kitchen he could hear his grandpa talking on the phone.

"Hey Grandpa...can you set the alarm for 3:00 pm...that's when I have to pick Linds and the others up"

" Sure lil-dude...but ur big sis wants u to leave around 2:00 ta pick them up"

"Ah man...(grumble) fine set the alarm for 2:00 pm then."

Tyson returned to practicing kendo, and then stopped suddenly with his mouth hanging. He was sure that it was hanging on the ground. There in front of him was...

Lindsay's Pov

I stared at all the people in the main lobby that were waiting for there luggage, they were all idiots they were the people from there flight...but they were waiting in the wrong lobby. I turned around looking for the others...they had gone to get all the luggage about 20 minutes ago and they still hadn't returned.

"Hey Dark…Over Here!"

And of course K-Taro…had to make a big scene with his yelling.

"Where's Tyson?" (Lindsay)

"Don't know….He should have been here by now." (Nike)

"I'll call him but I want all of you to wait up front."

I turned around not bothering to wait for an answer….I knew that they would listen, they always listen, because there afraid that I'll give them extra laps before training if they don't. I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello."

"Hi Grandpa…..Is Ty there?"

"Lil-dudette!"

"Grandpa."

" Hold on I'll call Mr.D…he'll have to pick u up ur bro's a little busy."

"(sigh) Fine but can you tell him to hurry up…we've been here for awhile."

"Right…….Bye now lil-dudette ……see you soon."

Tyson's Pov

There in front of were my teammates the one's that I had thought had ditched me.

"M…Max…Kai…..Ray……..KENNY…….DAICHI!"

By now I was screaming and Max and Ray looked amused. I was sure I was a sight there with my kendo stick and my kendo uniform on yelling at them.

"WHAT THE HELL…..YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME WITH YOUR FAMILY!"

"Wow Tyson dude calm down, Did you miss us?"

I launched myself at Max and gave him a hug I could hear everyone except for Kai laughing…..I just couldn't believe it they had all returned even my sourpuss captain. I stood up and grinned I offered my hand to Max and after helping him up I turned to the others….that was when Daichi launched himself at me and I ended up on the ground with Daichi talking a mile a minute.

"AndthenwegotstuckinthewaterandIhadtopullusout!"

"Woah! Daichi slow down….I can't understand you."

"Tyson my man ur sister called about an hour ago…so I sent Mr.D to her and the others up. I suggest you tell Hiro to get up and dressed so that ur ready for when they get here!"

"WHAT…GRANDPA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I just did!"

I turned back around to look at the guys and they all just stared at me shocked.

"You.Have.A.Sister?" Max asked me.

"Um..ya…well you see…about that…"I was cut off by Max asking me.

"Can I date her?"

"Ah...what?…Max….My older sister is 17 and my younger sister is 13.Plus my older sister doesn't date and my younger one has a boyfriend."

"Ah man that sucks."

I smiled for….well the second time...in what seemed like forever.

The team was back and I was happy…….and max was still the same…..he was now talking rapidly and he looked as though he had eaten all the sugar in the world.

"What did you guys feed Daichi and Max?"

"They got into the candy stash on the plane….if you think there bad now wait till the rest of the candy kicks in." (Ray)

"(groan) Oh joy."

DarkAngel—Well anyway….I redid this chapter because I didn't like how this first second chapter came out and now I'm happy with this one……Please review.

Ty—They'll review when they want to Lindsay….now can I go to bed I'm tired from all this acting and I know in the next chapter there's going to be a lot more to act out.

DarkAngel—Go to bed Ty……As a matter of fact I'm going to bed to………Night(grins evilly) Listen for screams you might find me there.


	3. Descriptions

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato..I also own the DarkAngels**

**This is not a chapter this is just a page of descriptions.**

**Lindsay Granger**

**Age:17**

**Height: A bit smaller than an adult.**

**Hair: it's blonde..then on the way down it starts to turn orange and then the rest of the way down it turns red..her hair is very full and has a few waves through it.**

**Eyes: Green/Brown**

**Nicknames: DarkAngel/Dark/Amme**

**Description: She wears a scarve like Kai's except it's black. Her pants have Japanese symbols from the hips to just above the knees, the pants are black jeans. Her shirt is black and is says DarkAngel on it and it shows a bit of her stomach. Her shoes are high heels and are black with buckles on the side. She had black gloves on that are cut off at the fingers. Her hair is just past her knees and it is usually in a braid or bun. She wears black bracelets and round her waist she has a black belt similar to Max's belt in G-Revolution. It holds her blade and launcher. On the lower half of her legs under her pants she has a pair of sai's. And she has black nail polish on. Her normal attire just doesn't have a scarve.**

**Tyson Granger**

**Age:15**

**Height: A bit smaller than an adult but a bit taller than Lindsay.**

**Hair: Dark blue**

**Eyes:Brown**

**Nicknames: Ty/Storm**

**Description:The normal that he wears in G-revolution…but when he's not wearing that he's got a scarve on like Kai's but black, he has black baggy pants, a black muscle shirt, black gloves, black boots/ war boots, black gloves cut off at the fingers, and a black belt like Max's belt in G-Revolution. His hair is really at his knees but he has a way to put his hair up and make it look just past his shoulders. Spikey bracelet.**

**Alana Granger**

**Age:13**

**Height: Hilary's size.**

**Hair: Blue**

**Eyes: Baby Blue**

**Nicknames: Lana/Red**

**Description: Normal: Blue shirt that says "Cutie". Short black skirt. Black heeled shoes. And her hair is usually up in a ponytail, it goes just past her shoulders. When she's not in normal attire she has a black scarve, short black skirt, tight black shirt the goes just past her chest, and says "Lana", black heels, pink bracelets and pink gloves.**

**Hero Granger**

**Age:16**

**Height: Size of an adult.**

**Hair: Dark Blue**

**Eyes: Dark Brown**

**Nicknames: Jin of the Gale/ Fire**

**Description: What he normally wears in G-Revolution. When he isn't in normal attire he wears stuff like Tyson except for there's no belt, no gloves and no scarve.**

**Nicholas Attako**

**Age:15**

**Height: Tyson's height.**

**Hair:black**

**Eyes:Dark Green**

**Nicknames: Nike**

**Description: Normal: Blue work shirt, baggy black pants, Nike shoes and Nike cap. When he's not in normal attire he's an exact replica of Tyson except that he doesn't have the gloves and belt. He has a spiked braclet. His hair is exactly like Kai's.**

**Kandice Long**

**Age: 14**

**Height: Hilary's height.**

**Hair: Dark pink.**

**Eyes: Pink**

**Nicknames: Kandy**

**Description: Normal: Bubble gum pink t-shirt that say "Kutie". Short dark pink skirt. Pink highheels. Has her hair pulled back it goes just past her shoulders. When she's not in normal attire she has a black scarve, short black skirt, tight black shirt the goes just past her chest, and says "Kandy", black heels, pink bracelets and pink gloves.**

**Tanya Janvier**

**Age:16**

**Height: A bit taller than Kandy.**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Dark blue**

**Nicknames:Black**

**Description: She wears all black, skin tight shirt, black baggy pants, black heels. She wears the same As Kandy when she's not in her normal attire, except for she's got Gothic knee high socks on and her gloves are black.**

**Kyle K-Taro**

**Age:15**

**Height: Same size as Tanya.**

**Hair: Jet Black**

**Eyes: Dark Brown**

**Nicknames: K-Taro/Oh-K**

**Description: Wears the same as Max only it's all red. And when he's not in his normal attire he wears he's got a scarve on like Kai's but black, he has black baggy pants, a black muscle shirt, black gloves, black runningshoes, black gloves cut off at the fingers and a black belt like Max's.**

**Kai Hiwatari**

**Age:16 and a half**

**Height: Same size as Tyson**

**Hair:Grey/Blue it's exactly the same as in G-Revolution**

**Eyes:Brown/Red**

**Nicknames: Sourpuss/Captain**

**Description: Same attire as in G-Revolution.**

**Max Tate**

**Age:15**

**Height: same size as Tanya**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes:Dark Green**

**Description: Same attire as in G-Revolution.**

**Ray Kon**

**Age:16**

**Height: Same size as Tanya**

**Hair:Grey/Black**

**Eyes:Amber/Pale yellow**

**Description: Same attire as in G-Revolution.**

**Daichi**

**Age:13**

**Height: about a head smaller than Lana**

**Hair:Red**

**Eyes:Medium Green**

**Description: Same attire as in G-Revolution.**

**Alexander Granger**

**Age: 1 **

**Height: Just a little below Tyson's knee's**

**Hair:Dark Blue**

**Eyes:Green/Brown**

**Nickname: Alex**

**Description: A chibi version of Lindsay and Kai. No it's not there son. Alex call's Lindsay mom because she has taken care of him since he was born. He's "The Granger's" younger brother.**

**Kato Hiwatari**

**Age:1**

**Height: Just a little below Tyson's knee's**

**Hair: a version of Kai's**

**Eyes:Red/Brown**

**Nickname: Devil**

**Description: A chibi version of Kai, he's Kai's little brother and part way though the story Kai adopts him because Kai's mother is dead and his father dies before they can save him.**

**DarkAngel- I'm writing another chapter right now so I should have it out with in the next 2 days. Thanks.**


	4. Biovault

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato..I also own the DarkAngels**

**Oh and by the way this will probablly be the last chapter for awhile because I'm goin **

**to New Zealand in like 5 dsays and I won't be back til like March 26...but I promise**

**that I'll write like 5 chapters when I get back. KK!**

_  
BladeBreakers Pov_

"Go Draciel!"

"Driger!"

"Come on Draciel! Go Get Him!...Ahhhhhh No Dodge him!"

You could see two blades going around in a Beydish, attacking and dodging each other.

The silver blade went in for an attack and the green blade tried to dodge but the silver blade

was faster the other blade was knocked out.

"Sorry Maxie...But that was good battle, I don't think, I've ever had to work that hard to

win since our last tournament."

"Thanks Ray...That was a good battle...it just means that I have to practice more."(Grin)

_(This is where you can hear a few of the DarkAngels arguing about something on there_

_way towards the BladeBreaker's)_

_  
Team DarkAngels Pov_

"No"(Lindsay)

"Please can't I just have ONE day off of training to go see my boyfriend"(Kandy)

"You can go on Sunday when you have the day off, but right now you are going to

practice with the rest of us wether you like it or not. And you will not complain

or you will not be going to the tournament and you will not have Sunday off."

"But..."

"No"

"LINDSAY!" (Guess who...Tyson)

_  
BladeBreakers Pov_

"No"

"Please can't I just have ONE day off of training to go see my boyfriend"

"You can go on Sunday when you have the day off, but right now you are going to

practice with the rest of us wether you like it or not. And you will not complain

or you will not be going to the tournament and you will not have Sunday off."

"But..."

"No"

"Max.Ray.And.Tyson. Get back to practice or you..."

"LINDSAY!"

Tyson's Pov

I could hear them arguing about Kandy going to see her boyfriend, and I knew

instantly who was gonna win the fight. Lindsay. The grin on my face got bigger,

I could hear Kai saying something but I didn't quite catch it he was telling me

Ray and Max to do something. Oh well he can wait. I haven't seen my sisters

for like 3 years. So I yelled.

"LINDSAY!"

Lindsay's Pov

This was getting old every where we went Kandy had a boyfriend there. And she

wanted almost 3 weeks off training to spend time with them. When all she would

be doing was shopping. Wait.Stop. I really don't talk like that...I usually ignore

everyone, but I make sure that there not getting into...She was brought out

of her thoughts by a yell and then from having all the air being squezzed out

of her.

"Tyson."

"Um...ya...Hi Linds."

"What are you doing?"

(Grin)"Hugging you."

"TYSON."

"Ya Ya I know...Let go."

Tyson's Pov

I saw Linds look down at me and she glared. But hey thats what I get for given her a hug. She hates hugs. I grinned.

"Tyson."

"Um...ya...Hi Linds."

"What are you doing?"

(Grin)"Hugging you."

"TYSON."

"Ya Ya I know...Let go."

I let go and stood straight, I saw her looking me over to see how I had fared for

the past 3 years. She nodded and gave me a little smile. I stood staring at her in shock.

She hadn't given anyone a smile in like 6 years. I smiled back and turned towards my

teammates. They all stood there staring at us in shock. I smiled back at them.

"Um...Guys...This is my sister Lindsay and her team 'The DarkAngels'."

Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi jumped up and starting saying Hi and how pleased

they were to finally meet the rest of my friends and family. He smirked and looked at

Kai and Hilary. Kai was standing there glaring and ignoring everyone. No surprise

there. Hilary looked ready to kill Lindsay, and Tyson knew why. Hilary had been

working for Biovault for a few years now but he was told not to tell anyone so

that he could get info off of Hilary. He saw Lindsay glare right back at Hilary,

Hilary shivered and looked away. Tyson smirked.

"So Hilary...How long has it been?"

"Tyson what are you talking about?" (Kenny)

"Oh just wondering...Hilary when was the last time you talked to Biovault?"

"TYSON!"

"Tyson, What are you talking about...I don't know anyone from Biovault and

I really don't think I'd work for them."

"Really Hilary, but you do know someone from Biovault there's Kai, and Voltic,

and Boris..."

"Tyson it's Voltaire." (Hilary)

"SEE!"

"Hilary how'd you know that, we never told you?"(Max)

"Um...you guys did...um...tell me...and um I was there with you guys once."

"No Hilary we didn't and when we were taken to that island no one ever said

my grandfathers name...so how do you know?"

"TYSON YOUR SUCH A JERK!"

My teammates looked shocked beyound belief when Hilary turned around and ran,

The DarkAngels looked ready to go after her and kill her, and well I was ready to kill

her to because the whole time that my teammates were gone I think I'd been shot at

10 times, because of Hilary.

"That was mean you guys."(Kenny)

"Hey Chief, Hilary's been workin for Biovault for like 3 years now."

"How'd you know Tyson?" (Max)

"Because I worked for Biovault when I was younger(smirk) and I now work for the BBA agents."

"YOU WHAT!"

DarkAngel- Okay now i'm like really tired I'll try to write another chapter before I leave.

**BYE BYE!**

**OH AND I WANT REVIEWS!**


	5. Authors Notice

HI everyone…….Well I'm back from New Zealand ad all is well……I'm writing a new chapter now so it should be added to the story soon……Hope everyone had fun at school

**DarkAngel**


	6. Explain

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato..I also own the DarkAngels**

_Normal Pov_

" Tyson the BBA doesn't have any agents" 

" That's where your wrong Kenny the BBA has had agents for years working against Biovault." (K-Taro)

"But….How come Mr.D never told us?"

"He wanted to keep all of us safe Chief…..Biovault was already trying to find a way into the BBA and they almost succeeded when they bought the BBA….don't you notice how every time Boris starts making a new team or something that he wants us to join so Mr.D kept you guys in the dark so that Boris wouldn't have a bigger reason to come after us."

"You know Tyson for a guy who like to eat a lot and who's really stupid you just told us a lot of information that made sense."(Kenny)

"Everyone has a mask on to hide something……even there past."

"Tyson what did that mean?" (Max)

"Nothing…..Come on let's go see Mr.D, he'll explain everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay's Pov 

This was unbelievable, the Bladebreakers didn't know that there were BBA agents, and to top it all off Tyson hadn't explained anything to them. He hadn't told them that we were going to be joining our teams for the Pro Finis Championships. To get into the championships this year you had to join two teams together so The DarkAngels choose Tyson's team for quite a few reasons.

They all wanted Tyson back with them.

In the tournament they were team blading, which was where you had 4 or 2 bladers from each team blading at the same time.

Tyson had called them when they were in Canada and he had sounded pretty upset, so they had all packed up and they took the plane back to Japan to train with Tyson and his team.

Tyson needed to start team blading again.

We started up after Tyson and his team, I looked back at the dojo. Grandpa was watching.

Normal Pov 

"89 bottles of beer on the wall 89 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 88 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Tyson tell your friend to 'Shut Up' or Lindsay is going to smack him or he's gonna end up with extra training. Or I'm gonna smack him." Growled Tanya.

"Max can you please be quiet some of us are starting to get headaches."

"But I'm not finished I'm only on 73."

"MAX!"

"Aww…your no fun." Max said while pouting.

"Thank you.."

"Hey Ty, Can I ask you a question?" (Kandy)

"Sure"

"Where's ur earing?"

"Kandy!" (Other DarkAngels-Lindsay)

"Tyson doesn't have an earing that's Kai." Max piped up.

"No Ty has an earing……you know Ty the one with a black center and silver around it."(Kandy)

"Ya I know that one, I just don't wear it as much as I used to."

"You have an earing?" (Max)

"Um…Ya…(nervous laugh) Didn't I tell you?"

"No"(Kai)

"He He….Really I thought I did."

"You didn't Tyson."(Kai)

"That's not what's important….right now we need to go see Mr.D and he can explain everything to you about the BBA agents and about the tournaments that we will be entering together."(Lindsay)

" Can't we just call Mr.D…and get him to send a car for us cause I'm sick of walking all over Japan…."(Nike)

"You just got here like 3 days ago Nike."(Tyson)

"Wait…wait…a minute did you just say that we were entering some tournaments together?" Kenny asked looking nervous.

"Yes"(Lindsay)

"WHAT!" The bladebreakers all shouted minus Kai and Tyson, who had already heard about the two team's having to join for the tournaments.

"But….but…you have girls on your team…" stammered Kenny.

"So, You gotta problem with that."(Tanya)

"NO…NO…NEVER MIND!" Cringed Kenny.

"Good, now can I please call Mr.Dickinson and we can get on with explaining how this tournament works with pairs and all."(Tanya)

DarkAngel- Sorry and all but I'll start to write another chapter to add on Friday but I just thought I'd give you something to read, seeing as how I haven't been here for a month and in the next chapter I will probably be killing STAIRS! Seeing as how I had to climb so many in New Zealand and I now hate STAIRS!

Rei- (Sweatdrop) He He calm down Dark…It's not like the stairs are gonna hurt you.

DarkAngel- OH YA….WELL THAN YOU GO CLIMB 100 STAIRS EVERY DAY JUST TO GET UP TO THE ROAD!

Rei- UM….I'll leave the readers to deal with you…..(Sweatdrop)

He He……Bye!

DarkAngel- Anyway thank-you for reading but I just want to ask you a question…well more like a survey….

In this story "The DarkAngels" do you want me to put Kai and Lindsay together or do you want me to put them together in the next story?

PLEASE VOTE

JA MATA MINNA-SAN


	7. Russia

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels**

**Oh and when I say "Lindsay and Kai" I mean as in dating. You know couple. And thanks to xXxAngelxXx, Kamikaze5(Punkerprincess) and Genna for reviewing. YOU ROCK!** **Oh and this chapter skips ahead but there will be flashbacks so you'll know whats happened. Oh and Angel I'm a TyKai dudette too, just not in this story.**

Tyson's Pov

"Tyson"

"Hmm"

"Tyson"

"What Max? I want to get some sleep before we arrive in Russia."

"Awwww, Come on Tyson I'm bored."

"Go bug Kai then."

"What's wrong Tyson? You've been acting weird ever since you found out about us going to Russisa."

"I'm just tired Maxie. With my sister and her team coming and all it's a lot for a guy to take. So go bug Kai."

"Okay!" Max said cheerfully.

I watched as Max made his way towards Kai, Kai had his eyes closed so I was waiting for him to look over at me and glare at me for telling Max that he could bug Kai. I grinned. Max was ready to…..

"Awww…come on Ray your no fun, I wanted to see what happened." I whined, Ray had grabbed Max and had told him to sit down and behave.

"Tyson we all want to get some rest so you go to….."

He was interrupted by a loud crash and some swearing.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT STINKS! WHAT'D YOU DO NIKE!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I JUST OPENED THE BATHROOM DOOR!"

Everyone looked like they were trying to keep themselves from laughing, but with most of them it wasn't working, especially with all the other teams that were there. I looked over at "The AllStarz", most of them were laughing their heads off while Emily just looked amused. I looked over at Lindsay, she looked pissed and embarrassed that these were her teammates. She groaned.

"That's what you get Nike when you eat beans."(Tanya)

They had moved from outside the bathroom to where all of us were sitting and that's when we smelt it.

"AH MAN NIKE! YOU DID A BAD ONE! OH GOD!"(Tyson)

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"YEAH RIGHT"

"You two knock it off and sit down or you'll get 3 hours extra training." Lindsay had spoken for the first time with all the teams here so everyone just stared and then sat down and shut up, myself including.

After glancing over at Lindsay and apologizing through bitbeast communication…..I went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyson's flashback 

" I just want to inform all of you that you will be going to a tournament in Russia, after the tournament you will be told what team you will be teaming up with for the next few tournaments and for the the final tournament in Canada." During this time that Mr.D had been talking Tyson, The Bladebreaker's and The DarkAngels all looked over at each other knowingly. They had talked about the tournaments before hand with Mr.D, before all the other teams had gotten there.

"_BOO YA WE GET TO GO TO CANADA!" We all glanced at Micheal who looked kinda sheepish after that outburst._

"_Sugar high." I laughed out loud at what Tanya had just said, I knew what she meant of course because we'd all seen Kandy and Max on sugar high's before and it wasn't pretty._

_End of Flashback/dream. _

_(Sorry I know it was short but it was just to tell you what was going on)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tyson's Pov_

was startled awake by someone talking over the intercom and by someone shaking me. I looked up. It was Lindsay, she'd obviously come over when I was sleeping. I tuned into what the stewardess was saying.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, as we will be landing soon. We hope you enjoyed your flight and that you'll fly with us again. Thank-You"

I winced. Her voice was to happy and it was sugary sweet. YUCK! Who did she think she was kidding with a voice like that. I did my seatbelt up and looked out the window at Russia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai's Pov 

I looked over at Tyson and his sister, I watched as he winced at the voice over the intercom and then as Tyson and, what was her name again…oh right Lindsay….WAIT…Why did I care what her name was… Oh well, I watched as they did their seatbelts up and then as Tyson looked out the window.

(5 minutes later)

"HEY KAI! WELCOME HOME!"

I glared at Max for making a scene and headed to the front of the airport. I did not want to stay here any longer than I should have to stay. I watched as our car…well limo…drove up. I got in. I was followed by the rest of my team and The DarkAngels. I looked around, someone was missing, Lindsay.

"Tyson.where's.your.sister?" I asked in a cold voice.

"She's going to meet us at the hotel later, she has some stuff to take care of first though. Mr.Sourpuss."

"Hn"

CLIFFIE! HE HE! It's like 12am now so I'm gonna go to bed. Night people. (Yawn) I'll try to update as soon as possible.

In this story "The DarkAngels" do you want me to put Kai and Lindsay together or do you want me to put them I together in the next story?

PLEASE VOTE

NIGHT EVERYONE.


	8. RAISE YOUR VOICE!

Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel 

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels.**

**THANK-YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED!**

Alright here the tally's so far: Kai/Lindsay: 2 No: 0 

Don't know's: 1

Lindsay's Pov

I looked over at Tyson after he put his seatbelt on, he seemed a little stressed lately. He was always so down, and his team mates didn't help, they couldn't even tell that he had a mask on all the time to hide what he was really feeling. I sighed.

'Tyson stop hiding yourself from others.'

'Mistress' (Frost Dranzer)

'Yes'

'Maybe you should tell him about the ball that's supposed to be coming up in a few days.' (Frost Dranzer)

'That would just make him mad.'

'You could take him to the arcade later on.'

'Ya, I guess I'll take him later.'

'Invite his friends as well, Mistress.'

'Sure.'

'…..'

'Frost'

'Yes, Mistress.'

'Thanks.'

'Your welcome.'

(Few Minutes Later)

After landing Tyson and I grabbed our bags, we waited for everyone to get off before we left. I glanced over at Tyson and nodded.

'Tyson.'

'Ya, I'll just tell the others that you'll meet with us later.'

'Thanks, Just be careful, Boris and Biovault are still after us.'

'Hey don't worry I can take care of myself, sis.'

'Later'

'Later Linds.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Next day, Day of the tournament)

Tyson's Pov

After talking to Linds through our mind link to make sure that she would be meeting us at the stadium, I walked out to the car and looked around at everyone, they all looked so tired, but they'd have to get their act together if we were going to at least get secound place at this tournament. Yes , I said second place, there was no way that we were going to get first place with Lindsay's team there.

"Tyson.where's.your.sister?" Kai asked me, looking and talking like he didn't care.

I smirked.

"She's going to meet us at the stadium, she has some stuff to take care of first though. Mr.Sourpuss."

"Hn"

I laughed aloud in my head, if Lindsay and Kai could here themselves, then they'd know that they both sounded alike.

'Tyson, Stop broadcasting your thoughts, I don't need to know that I sound like Kai, you've only told me a million times.'

' He He, Gomen Linds.' I could picture her glaring at me while trying to talk to the other Lords and Ladies, with a straight face.

' STOP BROADCASTING PICTURES AND THOUGHTS, TYSON STORM FIRE GRANGER KINOMIYA'

I winced, I hated it when my sister used my full name. It meant that I was in big trouble when she got home. I gulped, and looked towards Nike for help, He could get me out of this with singing in his mind.

'NIKE HELP!'

"JESUS CHRIST, TYSON, STOP YELLIN IN MY HEAD!"

I laughed out loud when the others all looked over at Nike and the as they glanced over at me.

"Nice going, NIKE, Why not tell the world about bonding." Tanya hissed angrily at him. Nike grinned sheepishly and turned towards me and the others. He glared at me, and then turned back towards Kai and Ray. He laughed and started explaining what he meant by me yelling in his head. He paused half way through and looked up.

Normal Pov

They could hear music, it was loud and if you loked out of the window you could see that it was coming out of a stadium, the BBA stadium.

"What's that music, Tyson?"(Max)

Tyson looked up t Max and smiled. "Look out the window you guys, were at the stadium."

A chorus of 'Woahs' and 'Look at the place it's giant' went around the car.

"Tyson."

"Yes, Ray."

"How did you that this was the stadium?"

" I've been here a few times with my sister and The DarkAngels."

"Really!"

"Ya dude, Ty and Lindsay have come to this place for ages, Oh and the music, that's probably Lindsay testing the speakers and setting up the stage for the tournament, we've all battled here a few times come on."

Inside Stadium The bladebreakers looked around in amazemnent, the stadium was bigger than any other then they had ever been in. There was a stage for the performing bands that were coming for the dance at the opening of the tournament. Lindsay was up on the stage setting a few things up along with the speakers and she was making sure that the backup mics were on the wall. "Yo Yo, Girlfriend whats up?" 

"NIKE, pass me the mic."

"The silver one?"

"Yes"

"THIS PLACE IS SO KOOL!"

"Woah Max calm down, it's just a stadium, a pretty small one at that."(Kandy)

"Are you kidding this is the biggest stadium that I've ever seen."

"The stadiums are bigger in Canada."

"KOOL!"

"Can we move it along, please, We have to be ready by the time everyone enters, and we have to make sure that all the bands can perform."

"Kool, There are bands performing for the dance for the opening of the tournament?"(Max)

"Yes and it's not just an opening it's a tournament so move it along and get ready , and then we'll come get you before the concert, Tyson will go with you." (K-Taro)

"OKAY!" Max replied with such cheerfulness, that everyone knew he had gotten into the sugar. They all sighed, except for Kai, and followed max towards there room that they got when they came for the tournament.

DarkAngel's Pov "Is Ty singing with us during the concert, Linds?" 

"Yes, Nike, Now everyone go and get ready, don't forget which song were starting with."

"HAI!" The DarkAngel's answered and ran off to there change rooms.

Bladebreakers Pov

In what seemed like a mere 2 minutes there were people everywhere, filling up the stadium and the floor, all waiting for the concert to begin.

Knock Knock "I'll get it!" 

"MAX WATCH IT THERE'S A WALL TH…" "SMACK!SMACK!"

Ray was cut off by Max running into the wall and then the door. He smiled and went to help Max up and open the door, he was stopped in his tracks when a group of 3 girls and 2 boys walked wearing almost the same thing, and they looked good. His jaw almost touched the floor.

Tanya was wearing a black tank top that had "Bite me" written in yellow on the front and she had a mini black skirt on, with knee high, black, high heeled boots, her hair was down just past her shoulders, Kandy had a pink tank top with "My Boys" written across the front in pink, she also had a mini black skirt on with knee high pink socks and black running shoes, her hair was in pigtails with a few black streaks pulled through her pink hair.

Nike had a red muscle shirt on with a black sweat-shirt wrapped around his hips (Smirks- Come on girls we all know guys don't have hips like we do) he had red baggy pants on and white running shoes on, K-Taro had an old tux jacket over a white shirt and he had black pants on that were slightly baggy, he also had his hair back in a small braid, he had a black glove on his left hand, and he had white runners on. Lindsay had on a black shirt, the sleeves were like normal short sleeves but they were hanging off her shoulders, the shirt was tight and went just past her breasts, she had black gloves on both hands with bracelets dangling, she had on black pants that were slightly baggy, she had on black runners and her hair was in a full braid that went just past her but.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did Mr.D get us at the very front of the stadium were we can stand, dance, and see the bands perform?" Kenny looked around in amazement at all the people and from where they were standing you could see the whole stadium from the ground. They had gotten spots on the floor right in front of the stage.

" He can work magic Kenny."

"Ha, Ya right Tyson."

Lindsay turned around and looked at them, " We need to speak Tyson and then we'll be right back."

Tyson started walking then stopped and looked back at his friends they were all staring, Max, Ray and Kenny smiled and then went back to looking around, Kai just glared and 'Hmph'ed. Tyson was wearing a black muscle shirt, black baggy pants and black gloves.

(5 Minutes later)

"Where are they? The shows about to start soon."

"Calm down, Kenny, there probably just having trouble finding us.''

"That's what I'm worried about Ray, and Oh no, see the show's started."

" WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THANKYOU FOR COMING TO THE OPENING OF THIS TOURNAMENT, FOR OUR FIRST FEW SONGS THE BAND THE DARKANGELS WILL BE PERFORMING!"

" Kenny isn't that the name of Lindsay's team."

"Ya"

The stage lit up and on it were a group of seven people. Kandy, Tanya, Lindsay, Tala, Nike, K-Taro and Tyson all in there black.

The bladebreakers looked stunned.

"Wow" (Max)

The music started as the Bladebreakers tried to make there way to the very front so that they could see there friends.

Since You've Been Gone (Kelly Clarkson)

Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone

Your dedicated,  
You took you're time  
Wasn't long 'till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since You've Been Gone

How can I put it?  
You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say,  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I Can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get... I get what I want  
Since You've Been Gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again!

Since You've Been Gone (Since You've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you, Thanks to you  
Now I get..  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you, Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know, You should know  
That I get  
I get what I want

Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone

They ended it with a smoke screen and an indigo light on the stage with all of them standing on a circular stage on top of the normal stage. The crowd cheered including the Bladebreakers, even Kai. They looked around, there were teams everywhere that they had battled before, they all looked shocked that Tyson was in a band, one of the most famous bands, in the world, The DarkAngels. Tyson smiled at them as the music started up again only with them singing a different song "Welcome to my Life."

Welcome to my Life (Simple Plan)

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Okay, there's another chapter, so don't worry I'm not gonna leave ya hanging.

Bye for Now!


	9. Don't argue

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels**

Normal Pov 

The band continued on with their singing, but Tyson and Lindsay sang most of the songs. The last song that they sung was:

Castles In The Sky (Martine Theeuwen)

Do you ever question your life?

Do you ever wonder why?

Do you ever see in your dreams all the castles in the sky?

Oh tell me why

Do we build castles in the sky?

Oh tell me why

All the castles way up high?

Please tell me why

Do we build castles in the sky?

Oh tell me why

All the castles way up high?

(It's longer but the lyrics are the same)

After finishing they went back stage, to let the next band go out. They got some drinks and met up with the others.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"That was so cool!"

"Wish I could do that!"

"Whoa guys come on, we kept it secret because we knew that you'd react this way, and we've been a band for like 4 years now. And Ty's one of our lead singers along with Lindsay. But can we please go out and dance, my body is itchin for a dance!"

Before anyone could say anything Nike grabbed Tanya and dragged her out onto the floor with all the other bladers. Tyson looked at his friends and shrugged then beconed for them to go out and dance as he made his way towards Emily and her team. They all looked at each other and then started making there way towards girls that they knew and wanted to dance with. Lindsay and Kai were left standing alone, while glaring at each other. Lindsay turned to walk away, but was stopped.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Lindsay stopped when Kai asked the question, but she didn't turn around. She sighed, and began to answer.

" We didn't tell you and your friends, because of our safety and yours. If Biovault found out that we were here, we would have been dead before the concert."

"Hn, Why would Biovault want you?"

Lindsay stiffened at this and turned around. Kai looked at her closely, she was crying. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. He was shocked, he didn't think that someone that was so much like him would cry at the mention of Biovault, he was about to walk away and leave her there, but he thought better of it when she started to answer.

" Biovault has been after us for years now. They started to look for us when your Grandfather and parents went missing."

"My grandfather is alive and ruling Biovault and my parents are dead." He said this with acid in his voice.

"That's were your wrong, Kai, Your parents are alive and so is your little brother, but I don't khow long they'll be alive if the BBA, Tyson and my team don't keep looking for them. Your Grandfather is also with them, and…DON"T INTERUPT ME…Voltic, your grandfathers twin brother is ruling Biovault. The reason I know all of this is, because Tyson and I stayed and worked for Biovault til I was 13 and then your Grandfather went missing, we left then with the DarkAngels and others from other abbeys around the world."

Kai looked at her in shock and then realized a little to late that the other BladeBreakers and DarkAngels were standing around Lindsay and him, with music still in the background. But what was more shocking was that she had just said more than he had ever heard her say in one week.

"Um, You guys I don't think this is the right place for this conversation. Lets go back to the hotel and we'll talk from there. Okay?"

Tyson looked like he'd kill anyone that argued with him so they all nodded and headed towards the door.

DarkAngel…(Ducks as stuff is throw at her) "Hey I'm just stopping for a little bit, I'm tired and I know it was short but I wrote two chapters so deal with it. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll see you later. BYE!

(Runs off stage)

Kandy, Tyson, and Nike glance around smile at each other nervously when they see the readers advancing on them. "DARK HELP! DON"T LEAVE US!" Runs after Dark.

THANKS FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, BYE!


	10. PUT ME DOWN!

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels**

**DarkAngel: HOLY COW! I've never seen so many reviews at once in my hole life…..but that's a good thing.**

**Kai: Hn! That's because your new at writing.**

**DarkAngel: Oh geez really. Like I wouldn't know that. (sarcastic) Just stay quiet so that I can write. Oh and 1010 Lindsay is like older than Kai by like 3 months.**

**AND THANK-YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS…YOU GUYS RULE!**

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

**xXxAngel VxXx**

**Genna**

**personne du monde**

**ShadowDragonxx**

**FireieGurl**

**1010**

**And Anonymous.**

**THANKS!**

**And the total vote's for Kai/Lindsay are:**

**Yes:4 (my vote counts so there)**

**No:1**

**Don't Know:1**

_Normal Pov_

If you looked closely enough you could a group of people walking outside in the middle of a snowstorm. But if you looked even closer you could see that they were The DarkAngels, The BladeBreakers and Tala. But one would question their insanity right now, because the storm was getting worse by the second.

_Tyson's Pov_

Tyson turned his head and looked back at his teammates as they struggled through the storm. Everybody had a coat on except Lindsay because she had given her's to Tanya so that she wouldn't freeze to death and she wouldn't take any body else's. Tyson knew that she could stand the cold far longer than anybody else and most of the time the cold never bothered her at all, but right now she looked a little cold.

"Come on guys were almost there (stumble). Next time were so calling a cab." Tyson kept grumbling as they walked, he had fallen into the snow a few times already and he was soaked through. But the others weren't walking without trouble, Lindsay had fallen many more times than he had but she dealt with it. He looked up. And started running the door to the hotel stood right in front of them. The two teams crashed through the doors and were followed by Tala.

Kai's Pov 

After we all stumbled (more like crashed) into the hotel lobby, I looked around. Everyone was sitting down in chairs, and trying to get warm by the fire instead of heading up to their room's to get changed. I started to head towards the elevator but stopped and turned around. That girl Dark had stood up off the floor and had started my way, but it looked like she was headed up the stairs. She looked up at me as she passed, she headed towards the elevator and pushed the button. The door opened, she walked in and held it open. I walked in.

Lindsay's Pov 

I had to admit it……I had a crush on Kai. There I said it, and I don't usually admit that I have feelings for someone. I looked up at the numbers that were changing when we hit new floors. The music in the elevator was totally cheesy. And now I'm beginning to sound like the Canadian girl I am. One of the songs that we had sung at the concert came on. "Since You Been Gone" I saw Kai glance over at me. The elevator doors opened. We walked out at the same time and ended walking right into Boris. Kai stepped back and glared.

"What Do You Want?"

"Why Miss. Granger, We just came to talk to you and your little boyfriend."

I saw Kai stiffen at that and inwardly smirked.

" Bug off Boris I haven't worked for Biovault for over 3 years. What makes you think that I'll work for you now."

He glared down at me and started to advance, I spotted the stairs. We were up on the 18th floor, we'd have a long way down to run, but if I could get Tyson than we'd actually have a chance at loosing Boris and…Uh Oh….his goons. I glanced at Kai and slightly jerked my head towards the stairs when he looked at me. We started to back up.

'Tyson.'

'Ya'

'Boris is here, and me and Kai are gonna take the stairs down. Meet us, and hurry.'

'Were on our way, Dark' (Nike)

'Hurry up.'

'Kai'

'WHAT THE HELL?'

'Jesus don't yell and stop looking around or Boris will know that were talking. It's Dark. You see the stairs?'

'Hn'

'When I nod my head run for them and meet Tyson half way down.'

'Whatever.'

'Ass.'

I was soaking wet and cold right now, so it didn't help when I had to nod my head without Boris noticing. I slightly nodded and Kai took off, Boris went after him. I kneed him in the groin. And then grabbed the gun that fell from his hand and sprinted towards the stairs. Kai was already down one flight of stairs. Someone grabbed me and I flipped them over my shoulder than kept running. Shot's rang out behind me and I saw Kai turn and look up at me, his eyes widened. I knew that Boris and his goons were right behind me. I slightly turned and shot towards them. I hit two in the arms and they went down for the count. The shots were getting closer to there targets, when I reached Kai.

_Kai's Pov_

I turned around and kept running. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Dark was doing fine and that she was right behind me. Next time I saw Boris he was going down. I wanted to head to my room, take a shower and tune Tyson and his friends out. She was running beside me now. We were past the 11th floor when she stumbled after a bullet grazed her arm. She started to fall. I acted on impulse and grabbed for her. I grabbed her waist, we both started to fall. I heard Boris swear and stop running. I smirked inside, if it was that easy to get rid of him, then he must be getting really old. Then I swore. We had landed on a platform below, but she had landed on me. I groaned and heard her groan.

"KAI! LINDSAY!"

Joy it was Tyson and the others. This is just what they had to see. I pushed her off roughly. It was then that I noticed that she was out cold. Girls. Tyson ran up panting, and while I glared the others ran up panting as well. Tyson pushed past me and ran to his sister. He leant over her and then picked her up with one arm hooked under her knees and one behind her back, her head was resting on her shoulder. He looked up at me and glared as if to say 'This should be you', I glared right back. He turned and I smirked, he started to walk up the stairs, the others just looked at him.

"Tyson?"

"What Max?"

"What if Boris is still up there?"

"He isn't. I saw him hightail it out of here."

"Oh. Okay"

"Come on guys we really need our sleep and we need to change into dry clothes."

"Tyson."

"(groan) What Kai?"

"I'll take your sister, her room is right beside mine."

Tyson glanced back at me and smiled as the others stared in shock.

Max's Pov 

I looked at Kai in shock. I watched as he walked up to Tyson and took Lindsay out of his arms. He started up the stairs and didn't even turn back.

"I knew he'd make a move."

I jumped in and spun around to meet Tala. I had forgotten that he was there.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"No Tala what do you mean?"

"Never mind I'll tell you when your older, Max"

I glared at him and started up the stairs after him. When he started running I started running to. I could hear the others running behind me. Ray was laughing along with Nike and that girl with pink hair. What was her name? Oh ya Kandy.

"What do you mean you'll tell me when I'm older? Tala! Get back here. What do you mean?"

Lindsay's Pov 

I could hear yelling. And I felt like I was being carried by somebody but it wasn't by anybody that I knew. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, when I did I ended up looking up into the face of Kai. He looked down at me and kept walking.

"Put Me Down."

He looked back down at me, but he didn't move to put me down. I glared at him. I looked at the doors that we were now passing. 104….106….108….110, My room. Now he could put me down and I'd be perfectly…

"I need your key."

"Then put me down."

He started to lower me down, but when I was on my feet I started to sway. I groaned. I felt him hold me around the waist while I was looking for my key. I found it in my back pocket and handed it to him.

Kai unlocked the door and picked me back up. I gave a shriek of protest, that was so unlike me that he looked back down at me and lowered me onto my bed. I sat up slowly and glared at him. He put my key on the bedside table, and walked out. I snorted and fell back onto my pillow. But sat right back up when I noticed that I was still wet. I stood up and headed towards the shower.

_Kai's Pov_

I looked down when I heard her groan but I immediately looked back up. She was attractive for her age. I felt her move and I looked back down at her, she was glaring at me.

"Put Me Down."

I looked back down at her and kept walking, her room was coming up. 104….106….108….110. There that was her room.

"I need your key."

"Then put me down"

I lowered her to the ground a took my arm from her waist. She swayed. I wrapped my arm around her waist again as she looked for her key. After handing it to me, I unlocked the door and picked her back up. She gave a shriek of protest that was so unlike her that I looked back down. She was glaring. I set her down on her bed, then turned and put her key on her bedside table. I left the room and shut the door, but I didn't walk away right away (excuse the pun). I heard her get up and turn on the shower. That was when I left, I walked past Tyson unlocking his door and walked into my room. I could still hear the shower. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. Within minutes I was asleep.

DarkAngel- (yawn) Okay I'm goin to bed. I'm bloody tired and I really want some sleep. SO GOOD NIGHT!


	11. On Our Way

**Story by: SweetPea209/ DarkAngel**

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that reviewed, I Love Ya All For Reviewing.**

**And the total vote's for Kai/Lindsay are:**

**Yes:4 (my vote counts so there)**

**No:2**

**Don't Know:1**

**I need more Yes vote's! And just to tell you there will be a part 2 to this story, but that won't happen for a while, so you don't have to worry.**

**SO TYSON PLEASE SAY YOUR LINE THAT YOU"VE BEEN WANTING TO SAY.**

**Tyson- Ah What? Oh wait ya anyway…..On with the show…I mean story…..I mean movie…I mean…Ah what the hell.**

Lindsay's Pov 

I woke up to the sound of some annoying singer that I had never heard of. I groaned and rolled over to face the clock. The numbers 4:30 flashed back at me. Great I had only gotten four hours sleep, but the team always got up at 4:30 and practiced till seven. We then took a shower and usually took off or we watched Tyson's team practice. The other's sometimes joined in, but that was only when Tyson joined us for practice. But there was no way that I'd practice with Tyson's team, because that would mean that I'd have to show them that I bladed. And we wanted them to think that I was just their trainer for now, or at least till the tournament started. One of us always stayed hidden from teams that we ended up blading with, because we needed backup every once and awhile. The reason one of us stayed hidden was that most of the time Boris was always looking for us, but look what happened yesterday, at least they didn't know that I bladed. And Kenny could try to get all the information that he could get on us, but he wouldn't get much.

I sat up and put my feet on the floor, but quickly withdrew them. The floor was covered in a thin layer of ice. I had left my wet clothes on the floor, because I had been to tired to pick them up and lay them out to dry. But it looked as though one of the maids from the hotel had come in, in the middle of the night and she had hung my clothes up but they had dripped. The maid had also opened a window, so that's why there was thin layer of ice. I stood up off the bed anyway and changed quickly into a pair of black baggy pants and a sweatshirt. We could only get about an hour of training in this morning before we had to head off to the tournament. This tournament had the teams join and battle 2 on 2. The Bladebreaker's knew how to battle this way, but for the next tournament they'd have to battle 4 on 4.

I was paired with Tyson for the first 2 battles, then there was Max with Kandy, Ray with Nike, Daichi with Tanya and Kai with K-Taro. The third and forth time that you battled you had to switch so by then the others would know that I bladed. So I would be with Kai, Tyson with Tala (Yes Tala has joined the team), K-Taro with Daichi, Max with Ray and Nike with Tanya.

I walked out my door and knocked on Tyson's door but there was no answer.

_Normal Pov_

'Tyson'

'Hey Linds, Everyone's outside.'

'Since when did all of you get up earlier then me?' I asked while walking down the stairs.

'He He. See about that. We had Kandy go into your room and change the clock, it's really 5:30.'

'TYSON….I hope you realize that Kandy also left my window open and now my floor is covered in a layer of ice.'

'WHAT! KANDY!'

'He He. Gotta Go!'(Kandy)

' Well were coming up to take a shower and then we can head out.'

'I'm going for a run first, I'll meet you guys at the stadium.'

'Well than we'll leave Kai with you.'

'NANI!'

'You know Kai can hear you, Linds'

'Hn.'

'See told you.'

'AssHole'

'Tyson you'll be getting an extra hour of training tomorrow.' Kai replied with venom in his voice.

'Aww, Man. Why do you guys always pick on me.'

'Deal with it Storm or I'll give extra training as well.'

'Fine, I'll shut up, but Kai's staying behind with you.'

'Fuck you Storm'

'Your so nice Dark.'

Lindsay rounded the corner in the lobby and practically walked into Kai. She glared at him and he glared at her. Dark pushed past him, Tyson and the others had already left. But she really needed to loosen some muscles, so she took off at a run into the dead snow covered forest. Kai followed her but at a slower pace, she slowed a little to let him catch up, but they still made it through the forest within half an hour and they then wandered back to the hotel to change.

_Kai's Pov_

When I walked out of my room in my normal attire and saw her standing there in something similar to me. I was shocked she had a scarf on like except it was black. Her pants had Japanese symbols on them from the hips to just above the knees, the pants were black leather. Her shirt was black and it said DarkAngel on it and it showed a bit of her stomach. Her shoes were high heels and were black with buckles on the side. She had black gloves on that are cut off at the fingers. Her hair was just past her knees and it was in a braid. She was wearing black bracelets and round her waist she had a black belt similar to Max's belt in G-Revolution. It held something in it that he couldn't see. Also hidden under her pants that Kai couldn't see she had a pair of sai's. And she had black nail polish on.

He nodded his head at her and they headed out towards the stadium.

_Normal Pov_

Kai and Lindsay were of course a little late for the beginning of the tournament so they missed the rest of the opening. They passed lots of other teams but no one recognized Lindsay. When they got to there room that they got for the tournament. All you could hear was yelling inside. Tyson was being yelled at by the Chief, because Tyson had gotten his blade fixed by his sister without telling the Chief, but he was also being yelled at because of the way he was dressed. He looked more like a DarkAngel then a Blade Breaker. He had a black scarf on like Lindsay and all the other DarkAngels he also had black baggy paints on, a black muscle shirt that said "Kick Ass'' on the front, and he had a black belt around his waist for his blade and launcher.

Kai looked at all the DarkAngels and noticed that they all looked like they belonged together. They all looked alike. There names were called, both teams looked up and with nods from there captains (Lindsay's went unnoticed, by the BladeBreakers) they headed out onto the stadium floor.

DarkAngel- He He. It's a cliffy, but I'm really sick right now and I'm still trying to write so I'll update as soon as possible. Okay?

Anyway Bye!


	12. FIGHT!

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that reviewed, I Love Ya All For Reviewing.**

**And the total vote's for Kai/Lindsay are:**

**Yes:5 **

**No:2**

**Don't Know:1**

**SIGN IN AND CHECK YOUR C2 STAFF THINGIES! **

Normal Pov 

The two teams walked out with the crowd cheering, and chanting there names. Max, Kandy and The Chief were all jumping up and down and waving to the fans. Some of the guys held signs that read "Marry me Kandy/ Tanya/ Dark!" and some of the girls held signs that read "Marry me Tyson/ Kai/ Max/ Kenny/ Ray/ Nike/ K-Taro/ Tala!" Max, Ray, Kenny, Tala, Kandy and Nike smiled at the signs and kept walking. They had seen these signs before and had always ignored them, well most of them, Kenny and Kandy were drooling over all the hot guys and girls in the crowd. Kai, Tyson, K-Taro,Tala, Tanya and Dark were all glaring at the signs, but Tanya had a slight blush to her face. They walked up to there bench and sat down waiting for DJ to tell them who would be battling first.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLE-MEN! IF THERE ARE ANY OF YOU OUT THERE!"

The crowd laughed at DJ's attempt at a joke, but most looked kind of embarrassed.

"THE FOUR TEAMS THAT ARE BATTLING NOW ARE THE DARKANGELS, THE BLADEBREAKERS, THE GYPSIES AND THE RAVENS!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. The Gypsies were a team of misfits that were considered Gypsies, because of the bright colours that they wore and because of the tambourines that they always carried around with them, they were a new group of bladers from Russia. The Ravens were a group of kids from Canada that the DarkAngels had bladed before, they were good and they always had some sort of trick up their sleeves, the Gypsies and them had two things in common, they hated the DarkAngels and the BladeBreakers.

"NOW IF WERE GOING TO BEGIN THE FIRST FOUR TO BLADE WILL BE…..FROM THE GYPSIES AND RAVENS THERE'S RAM AND MARY. AND FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS AND DARKANGELS THERE'S TYSON AND DARK!''

The BladeBreakers gasped when they heard that Dark was blading. They'd never seen her with a blade and from the information that they got on The DarkAngels they only had 4 bladers, but now it looked like they had 5 bladers. They watched Tyson and Dark walk up to the stadium.

"THE STADIUM THAT THEY'LL BE USING TODAY IS CALLED THUNDER, LIGHTNING AND KNIVES! BECAUSE THERE WILL BE ROTATING KNIVES IN THE STADIUM AND FROM A TOP PART OF THE STADIUM THERE WILL BE SHOCKS OF THUNDER COMING DOWN TO HIT THE BOTTOM PART, BUT BEWARE THERE ARE SOME SURPRISES!"

The crowd gasped at the stadium that came up out of the floor. It was a kind of gloomy dark blue and you could just see the tips of some knives, out of the bottom came another part of the stadium, it was jet black with some silver streaks in it and it looked alright but from the sound of what could they could hear the stadiums name suited it.

"BLADERS ARE YOU READY?"

"YES!"

"ALRIGHT, 3….2….1! LET IT RIP!"

"LET IT RIP!''

( Ram is from The Ravens and Mary is from the Gypsies)

The bladers from the same teams stood at a different corner then the other, Tyson and Dark(Lindsay) stood facing each other and Ram and Mary stood facing each other. ( the bladebreakers and darkangels practiced this launch together) They launched their blades at each other and the blades looked like they were about to hit each other but once they were about an inch from each other they dropped down and spun around each other facing the opposing team. The crowd gasped as they watched this as did the Bladebreakers, you could barely see Tyson and Dark's blades they were spinning so fast. The DarkAngels were smiling and cheering them on.

"COME ON TY, DARK YOU CAN DO IT! SHOW THESE GUYS WHAT YOUR MADE OF!"

The BladeBreakers hadn't even seen Tyson and Lindsay launch that's how fast everything had happened. The four blades were dodging the lightning and knives that were shooting out at their blades. Dark and Tyson's blades jumped to the top stadium only to have it start to break apart under their blades. They blades jumped to the bottom stadium.

The BladeBreakers were snapped out of their trance when Ram and Mary yelled to their bitbeasts to attack.

"Kai does Lindsay even have a bitbeast? This team looks powerful!"

"I don't know Max."

"Hammer! Double wing!" (Ram)

" Gala! Tambourine spin! (Mary)

"Oh No! Tyson, Lindsay! Do something!" (Bladebreakers)

Tyson and Dark looked at each other and nodded.

(music starts in background, like on T.V)

Here comes the heavy weight

GENERATION BEYBLADES

Coming on strong

Like the daughters and sons of King Kong

Going super charged

Cause were gonna hit em HARD

"Dragoon! Chaos Whirlwind!"

"Frost Dranzer! Chaos Ice Storm!''

Hitting like a storm of Power

Blowing everyone away

Pow-ding like thunder

We are gonna pull them under!

Here come's victory

GENERATION BEYBLADE

Gotta spin em out

With the king and queen of overdrive

We are the ones that keep on winning

We're takin them out with the Beylades spinnin

ON AND ON That stuff is just within….US!

Beyblades keep On Rippin… THE WORLD….APART!

On and On that's just not workin

Beyblades just keep on rippin…YEAH!

….Beyblades just keep on rippin…

they just keep on rippin…

…my world apart

(Okay the song is not mine, I don't know who it belongs to, but I changed quite a bit of it to suit Tyson and Lindsay, because it only talked about guys and other things so I changed it)

The whirlwind and ice storm attacks joined together and headed straight for the other two attacks. The attacks hit straight on. The attacks exploded in a bright light. The crowd gasped when the light and dust cleared. There in the middle of the stadium spinning were two beyblades. Dragoon and Frost Dranzer. A cheer rose up in the crowd. Dj and the BladeBreakers stared in amazement.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE TYSON AND DARK!"

The BladeBreakers and DarkAngels ran out to there friends that were picking up their blades. Max, Ray and Daichi ran up to Tyson and patted him on the back and The Chief ran up to Lindsay and picked up her blade before she could and gasped out loud. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Nani? What is it Kenny?"

"This Blade is magnificent Tyson, no wonder you wanted to get your blade redone by your sister."

The others including Kai looked over his shoulder and gasped. The blade was jet black and it had silver markings on it and the word 'Frost' written in four places on the blade, 2 on the attack ring and 2 on the base. The blade was very different from their normal blades. The bottom spinner was thin, like a sharpened pencil and it was very light. Kenny grabbed Lindsay's launcher from her belt at the side. He gasped at the way her launcher looked. It was black as well with silver grips and a silver launch part on it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE NEXT FEW MATCHES WILL HAVE TO BE POSTPONED SEEING AS HOW OUR DISH IS COMPLETLEY DESTROYED! WE WILL NOTIFY YOU WHEN THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE!"

The BladeBreakers started to say something but were stopped with a glare from Lindsay. The four teams looked over at dish and sweatdropped, there was nothing left of it. Kenny handed Lindsay back her launcher and blade.

They began to turn, but Tyson and Dark ( **smiles** I really have to stop using Lindsay's nickname like that) turned towards the other two teams and shook hands with Ram and Mary who smiled and thanked them for the great battle. The four teams turned and walked away.

DarkAngel- He He! I'm not done I'm writing another chapter right now!

Nani? What?


	13. Bonding

**I'm both DarkAngel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that reviewed, I Love Ya All For Reviewing.**

**And the total vote's for Kai/Lindsay are:**

**Yes:5 **

**No:2**

**Don't Know:1**

Normal Pov 

(Back At The Hotel)

The BladeBreakers and DarkAngels all sat around on one bed in Lindsay's room. She and Tyson hadn't come out of the battle unharmed. Tyson had a cut on his left side right below the ribs, and Lindsay had two cuts on her left upper arm. The BladeBreakers were waiting for someone to start talking and for someone to explain what was going on. Kai looked around the room and glared at everyone, but when his gaze stopped on Lindsay his look softened, but he looked away when she looked up at him. Lindsay wasn't sitting on the bed she was on the floor leaning against it, sitting slightly below Kai. Kai sighed and decided that if no one was going to start talking then he'd have to, which was very unlike him.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a blader?"

Everyone looked up at him in shock. Lindsay sighed and looked up at him.

"My team has always had one of its bladers hidden when we end up with another team. And there was no exception with this team even if my brother was on this team. Tyson has known for years though that we all blade, he has even bladed with us a few times."

Max looked around confused and decided to ask the question that was bothering him.

"Why do you guys have 5 bladers on your team? And Who's your captain?"

Tanya looked up and answered the two questions. "Your team has 5 bladers to, and we have 5 bladers, because were hurt a lot by other bladders that want to get rid of us, also when out bit beasts need a day of rest that leaves us weak. Especially when one of our bit beasts mates. (sigh) As for our captain, Dark leads, trains and fixes our blades for us."

The BladeBreakers looked over at Lindsay in shock, she did seem bossy when she was with her team, but they had never seen this team train together, except for when they joined there team to blade.

Ray realized something and asked about it.

"Wait a minute. You said 'When one of our bit beats.' Does that mean that you have more than one bit beasts, and how can bit beasts mate?"

Tanya glared at him and sighed. This was getting annoying having to explain everything to them.

"Some of us have two bitbeasts, but like Tyson and Dark they have 4 bitbeasts…." She was cut off by a yell from Kenny.

"FOUR BITBEASTS!"

"Lindsay has a fifth bit beast, but it's only a baby."

"So one of her bit beasts mated?" (Max)

"Yes" (Lindsay)

"The bit beasts also take a lot of energy from their masters. So if you have too many you start to get weak, Dark's been having trouble with giving energy to the baby bit beast, because the mates master doesn't know about the baby. So we, The DarkAngels and Tyson give Dark some energy for the baby. But if the master doesn't find out about the baby bit beast, then there's a chance that Dark could end up in a coma from this. And she doesn't want us to tell the master about the bit beast, If the master knew then the master could give energy to the baby bit beast and it would help all of us."

By this time Lindsay was glaring at Tanya, for telling the BladeBreakers to much. The BladeBreakers were looking at Lindsay curiously and they were wondering who her bit beasts mate was and who the master was. So Ray asked.

"Who's the bit beast and the bit beasts master?"

Tanya looked over at Lindsay and smirked, Lindsay was glaring at her. In the glare you could see that she did not want Tanya to say anything, Nike caught the glare to so he opened his mouth to reply. But he stopped when Lindsay stood up and headed for the door. Nike stood up and ran after her out the door.

"We'll wait till those two get back here." (K-Taro)

They heard a shriek and a "PUT ME DOWN!" It was followed by Nike walking through the door with Lindsay thrown over his shoulder. Tyson smirked and stood up, If Nike had Lindsay over his shoulder then somebody was probably going to have to hold her down after the answer. He of course knew who the master was.

"NIKE PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Everybody was laughing when Nike set Lindsay down on the bed. She went to jump at him and Tyson pulled her into his lap with her squirming.

"Go ahead Nike tell them."

"HELL NO! NIKE YOU SAY ANYTHING AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Aww! Come on Dark you've already threatened me. Okay everyone ready."

"NIKE!" (Lindsay)

"YA! Come on tell us!" (Max and Daichi)

(Dum Dum)

"It's Dranzer and Kai."

"NIKE YOU'RE DEAD!''

"FUCK!TYSON HELP! SOMEBODY!"

Everybody was looking at Kai in shock, but they burst out laughing when they saw Lindsay, Nike and Tyson run out the door. Lindsay had her blade in her hand and she was chasing Nike, and Tyson was chasing after Lindsay trying to get her to stop. Kai was as white as a ghost.

'DRANZER!'

'(Gulp) Yes Master Kai?'

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?'

'Because I knew you'd react this way and Mistress Lindsay said that if I told you she'd make sure I couldn't reproduce.'

'DRANZER! I'M YOUR MASTER NOT THAT GIRL!'

'I know but she sounded serious.'

(5 Minutes Later)

They were all sitting around again, waiting for Nike to talk.

"See now that Kai knows about it he can give energy to the baby bit beast and…" "Wham!" Nike had turned to look at Dark and had ended up with a pillow in his face. Everyone was laughing minus Kai, Lindsay and Nike. Lindsay just had a smirk on her face, as did Kai.

"Your Going Down Dark!"

Nike lunged at Lindsay only to be stopped by Kai grabbing him by the t-shirt and then Tyson sitting on him to stop him from moving.

"Tyson get the hell off of me!"

"Calm down Nike. Right now we need to figure out a way for the baby bit beast to recognize Kai so that he can give energy to the bit beast. Got it?"

"Ya Ya. Whatever. NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Tyson sat up, as did Nike. Nike huffed and brushed imaginary dirt off of himself and started talking.

"Well when my bit beast mated and had a mini bit. I had to find the other bit beats owner and we had to form a blood bond. I can now talk to Amelia when ever I want or well when I'm in the same country as her. That sound alright Dark, Kai?"

Lindsay looked over at Kai and nodded, Kai nodded back.

"I'm fine with that as long as it doesn't interfere with blading."

"It doesn't when I blade and the mini bit goes to which ever one of you has a kid first. Is that alright Dark?"

"Hn, Whatever."

"Geez you and Kai should listen to yourselves. You sound so much alike."

"NIKE"

"Okay, Okay. First off you guys have to use the same dagger to cut your lower arm, but not the wrist. And then you have to clasp hands and just let the blood run over your arms. Then after that you guys will be bonded and we can all have a good nights sleep."

Lindsay glared at Nike, who shrunk back from the glare. Lindsay then pulled one of her sai's from under her pants. The BladeBreakers gasped when they saw the sai. Lindsay looked up at Kai and cuther left arm right below the elbow. Everybody winced except for Lindsay, Kai took the dagger next and did the same on the same arm. He winced when the cold dagger touched his arm. Kai handed the dagger over to Tyson and he then followed Nike and Lindsay outside to the patio. Nike drew some strange symbols that Kai had never seen before.

Lindsay turned to face him and they clasped their left hands together. The gasped when searing hot pain went through their bodies and then a white light surrounded them. When the light faded they were both laying on the patio unconscious, beside each other.

Tyson gasped and ran towards them. "LINDSAY! KAI!"

He tried to shake them awake, but was stopped by Ray and K-Taro. He hadn't realized it but he had begun to cry. Tanya was yelling at Nike about not telling them about what was going to happen in the end. And Nike was yelling back at how that hadn't happened with him and Amelia, he said that there was always a different after math with everybody.

"Ow….My bloody head."

"Lindsay!"

"Stop yelling Tyson and help me up."

Tyson helped Lindsay up and took her into her room. K-Taro walked over to Kai and threw him over his shoulder, he was followed by Ray and Max.

"Hey guys."

"WHAT TYSON!" (Nike and Tanya)

" Can we all just get some sleep, cause we have some battles tomorrow."

"(sigh) Ya sorry Tyson. We'll head to bed. Night."

"Night guys."

Tyson stayed out on the balcony staring up at the night sky, he sighed, Kai was going to kill them tomorrow. He walked back through Lindsay's room and opened the door to leave.

"Night Lindsay"

"Night Ty."

DarkAngel- BED! Night everybody! BYE!


	14. Nightmares and Respect

**I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DakAngel, Lana, **

**K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that reviewed, I Love Ya All For Reviewing.**

**And the total vote's for Kai/Lindsay are:**

**Yes:5 **

**No:2**

**Don't Know:1**

Kai's Pov 

_(2 DAY'S LATER)_

_He shot up in bed with sweat pouring down off his face. He looked around. Something was wrong. He'd woken up to some noise, but what. _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_That was it! It was a blood curdling scream, that made his blood cold. He shot up off of his bed and ran towards the door. He threw it open only to come face to face with Dark Dranzer. In Dark Dranzer's left claw he held a body. Not just a body. Lindsay's body._

_End of Dream_

Kai shot up screaming. Minutes later Tyson and Lindsay burst through the door to his room. He hadn't expected anyone to come running into his room especially not Tyson seeing as how hard it was to wake him up. He really hoped that the other BladeBreakers and DarkAngels wouldn't end up crashing through his doorway but he doubted it, they were all on another floor of the hotel. Kai was snapped out of his thoughts by Tyson asking him a question.

"Kai. Man, are you alright?"

"Hn. I'm fine."

"Nightmare?"

"Hn."

"Well geez we just came to make sure you were alright and not being killed by someone."

"Hn."

"Stop answering with, HN! It's God awful annoying."

"SO?"

"KAI"

"What?" He snapped. Tyson was beginning to give him a headache.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed. Ya coming Linds?"

"In a minute." She answered quietly. Kai turned his gaze on her. She was staring back at him with a question in her eyes. She looked dead tired. He inwardly cursed. It would have been better if she had been put on a floor with her team instead of on a floor with him and Tyson. He watched Tyson look back, nod and then walk out of the room.

"What do you want?"

She leant against the wall and Kai couldn't help but compare her to him. With the way she crossed her arms and just relaxed, but was always on the look out.

" What was your nightmare about?"

"Why do you care?"

She smirked and gave a little snort. "Where answering question with question and getting no where."

"So."

"Was your nightmare about Dark Dranzer?"

He gaped at her, how did she know.

"The reason I know is, because of this stupid bond I can see everything you see and hear all your thoughts if you don't conceal them."

So they could hear each other's thought could they, and they could also see what the other was seeing. Fuck! This was great just great. He watched her turn towards the door and at first he was going to let her go, but a thought popped into his head.

"WAIT!" She turned and looked at him. "How did you get into my room if the door was locked?"

She held up something that looked like a hairpin, or more like a bobby pin. "I picked the lock."

One eyebrow raised in disbelief. "How did you get it open so fast?"

"These doors are easy to pick, you just have to insert the pin a certain way and it's open in seconds."

"Hn"

She walked out the door and shut it softly. He layed back and sighed, he was already falling asleep. He rolled over and turned the light off. He drifted off into a calm sleep.

_Lindsay's Pov_

She sighed and leant against the wall beside Kai's door. She looked down at her watch. 3:00. She sighed again and stood up. She started to walk down the hall towards her door.

_Normal pov_

(5 minutes later)

Lindsay emerged from her room in short sleeved black shirt that said "I just do my thing" in yellow, she was also in a pair of baggy black pants and running shoes. Around her neck she had a Japanese necklace on that had the symbol on it for earth. That was one of her main elements, and around her wrists were a few thin black rubber bracelets.

Lindsay walked down to the training room that was in the hotel. They had another day till there next battle. So far they had won all of there battles which was 5 battles. The next two battles that she would have would be with Kai. She inwardly groaned and headed towards the dish at the other end of the room, beside the dish there was a stereo that they had been using lately. Lindsay slipped in a mix CD that she had burned. As the music started she launched her blade and sang along, seeing as how it was one of the songs that they sung at almost every concert. Frost Dranzer started moving to the music.

_Die Another Day – Madonna_

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day  
Another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
Another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
Another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

_Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this_

_I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now_

_Uh, uh_

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go_

_I'm gonna avoid the cliche  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

_Uh, uh_

_I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

By the time the song finished she had finished warming up. Lindsay turned to head outside to the bigger dish, but was stopped when she noticed Tyson and Kai standing there. Tyson was smiling and Kai was staring in shock though he tried to hide it. She gave Tyson a small smile and walked past with Tyson and Kai following. She lead them out to the bigger stadium and readied her blade. She looked at them both, she knew Tyson wouldn't battle, because he wanted to see if Kai could beat her or even make a scratch. Kai looked at her and readied his blade. Tyson counted down.

"3..2..1! LET IT RIP!"

They launched their blades. The blades hit each other head on and whirled around the dish. Kai moved in for the attack, but right as he was about to hit Frost disappeared. Kai and Dranzer looked everywhere, but they couldn't find the blade. He looked at Lindsay and saw her smirk, he looked back down at his blade just as another blade apeeared in front of it and knocked Dranzer out of the stadium. Kai looked at his blade in shock. No one! No one had ever beaten him before. He bent down and picked up his blade, buthe didn't mmove to stand up.A hand appeared in front of his face. He took it and Lindsay pulled him up. He heard cheering and turned to see the DarkAngels whistling and clapping, because of the battle that Dark had won. Nike came over and clapped him on the back.

"Way Ta Go Man! No one has ever lasted that long except for us DarkAngels and Tyson."

Kai didn't even bother to listen, he just stared at Dark with growing respect.

CLIFFIE!

Gomen! Gomen! I'll write a longer chapter next time, also the next chapter will be the end of the tournament and then there off to France. Ooh La La!

Laterz! OH and I WANT REVIEWS! THANK-YOU!


	15. STOP!

**I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that reviewed, I Love Ya All For Reviewing.**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR KAI/LINDSAY!**

**And the total vote's for Kai/Dark are:**

**Yes:5 **

**No:3**

**Don't Know:1**

**CHECK YOUR C2 STAFFS!**

Normal Pov 

The BladeBreakers and The DarkAngels were all crammed into a small van, that was driving slowly down the highway towards the stadium. They were heading towards the stadium for there final battle. Lindsay, Tyson and Kai were in the very back, but they were practically sitting on each other. Somebody groaned up front.

"Next time I'll just get my Motorcycle and I'm sure I'll beat you all there."

"Nike Shut up. Were almost there."

"But I wanna be there now. Dark."

"NIKE SHUT UP"

Nike stopped his whining the minute Kai started talking. He almost never heard this guy say anything before. And to hear him tell him to shut up.

"Man I must be special."

"(Snort) Maybe in your mind. But definitely not in ours."

"I'm wounded that you would say that Tanya."

"Get used to it."

There was silence and all you could hear was the driver talking to himself about annoying teenagers.

"What's the date today?"

"NIKE!" (Everyone)

"What?"

"Just shut up."

"If all of you kids would shut up and listen. Were at the stadium now and I want you all out so that I can take your bags to the airport for when your finished. NOW GET OUT."

Nike jumped up and almost ripped the door off. Everyone else followed quietly.

(20 Minutes Later)

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TO THE END OF OUR RUSSIAN TOURNAMENT!OUR FINALISTS ARE HERE! THE DARKANGELS PAIRED WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS AND TEAM EXCELLENCE PAIRED WITH TEAM CANON!"

The crowd cheered when they heard who the finalists were. From one entrance The DarkAngels and BladeBreakers walked out from the other Team Excellence and Team Canon walked out. Max, Ray, Kenny and Daichi were waving to there fans. Tyson was walking and ignoring everyone beside his sister, he was acting just like Dark and Kai. While the others were just walking out calmly. Team Excellence and Team Canon were trying to dis the other two teams but it just went way over their heads.

"OH YA YOU THINK WE SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

Well, everyone except Nike. Dark looked over and glared at Nike while Tanya cuffed him over the head. They went and stood by their bench.

"FIRST UP WE HAVE TANYA AND NIKE VS. DRACO AND KAIN!"

Tanya and Nike walked up to the dish from the left side and Draco and Kain walked up to the dish from the right side. They readied their blades and got into the launching position.

"3...2...1!LET IT RIP!"

They launched their blades. Tanya's going to the right side of the stadium, Nike's going to the left. They started to circle the other two blades that had landed in the middle.

"Come on you guys! Get'em! GO NIKE! GO TANYA!" Tanya turned her head slightly and glared at Kandy and Max, they were both yelling and it was getting annoying.

Nike's Pov 

Nike was getting frusterated. Every time he and Tanya went in to attack, they dodged. He growled and went in for the final attack. He was so mad he didn't even hear Dark, Tyson or Tanya yelling at him to stop.

"NIKE! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

"NO NIKE!

"YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF! NIKE STOP!"

Everything went in slow motion. Nike going in for the attack. Tyson and Dark running towards him. Tanya trying to get him to stop. And then his blade being smashed into pieces and flying out of the stadium towards him and knocking Tanya's blade out of the stadium. The last thing he saw was Tanya and Dark catching him just in time as he fell back into the darkness with the stadium crashing down around everyone.

_Kai's Pov_

The minute Tyson and Dark started running towards the dish I knew that something was wrong. I started running after them as did everyone else, but everything happened so slowly. Nike going in for the attack. Tyson and Dark running towards Nike. Tanya trying to get Nike to stop. And then Nike's blade being smashed into pieces and flying out of the stadium towards Nike and knocking Tanya's blade out of the stadium. Then both Tanya and Dark were catching him just in time as Nike fell back into the darkness with dish breaking beneath them. Tyson reached them just in time and grabbed Nike and Tanya jumped from the piece of stone falling. Dark wasn't as lucky she was already begging to fall with the stone. Kai jumped for her and grabbed her around the waist, he pulled her back and they both ended up on their buts beside each other with Kai's arm still around her waist.

Normal Pov 

They all watched as the dish crashed down. No one dared to move, but when the dust finally cleared and they saw that no one had been hurt they all relaxed.

OKAY OKAY! SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN"T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE LATELY. I'VE BEEN STUDYING FOR TESTS AND TRYING TO THINK AHEAD OF TIME WHAT I'LL BE TAKING TO OTTAWA. AND ABOUT MOVING IN JULY…. (SIGH) THERE'S TO MUCH GOING ON. BU THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING. BUT AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE TEAMS WILL BE LEAVING TO GO BACK TO JAPAN AND THEN THEY'LL GO TO CANADA FOR THE WORLDS BIGGEST TOURNAMENT. THERE I'M OUT WITH IT…. JA MATA!


	16. Get Moving Nike

**I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I **

**have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that reviewed, I Love Ya All For Reviewing.**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR KAI/LINDSAY!**

**And the total vote's for Kai/Dark are:**

**Yes:5 **

**No:4**

**Don't Know:1**

**CHECK YOUR C2 STAFFS!**

Nike's Pov 

I could hear voices. Lot's of voices. I groaned, my head was killing me and there was to much talking.

"Shut up….my head hurts."

The voices stopped the minute I told them to shut up. I opened my eyes. Hovering above me was Tyson and Dark, but everyone else was filing out of the room.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the Tokyo General Hospital, Nike. How are you feeling?"

"Ah…..Nani? Wait a minute Tokyo, but the last thing I remember, I was in Russia. Dark…What's going on? What happened after I attacked? How did I end up here?"

I knew I was beginning to sound like a scared little kid, but what do you expect. I mean one minute I'm battling some guy in Russia and the next minute I'm in a hospital in Japan.

"Nike calm down. First off today is Saturday June 15th, 2005. You were knocked unconscious during your battle, and you were transported from Russia to Japan, because we were all headed to Japan any way and only Japan had the proper medical care that you needed right now. You've been out for almost 6 days."

"I was out for 6 days? KUSO! Wait….Did we win the tournament? Was anyone else hurt?"

Now that I think about it the last thing I remember was Tanya and Dark running towards me with Tyson behind them. I looked at Tyson and Dark. Tyson's shirt was opened part way and you could see a bandage wrapped around the upper part of his chest and Dark had a bandage wrapped around her left arm.

"Were fine Nike but we want to know if your alright. You've been out of it for awhile and we want to know if we should get plane tickets for a later time."

"No way. Ty, no one's canceling anything for me, were gonna go to our tournament and were gonna kick butt. And your gonna wear the normal stuff that you wear,because I'm sick of all that bright crap that you wear to please your friends."

Tyson smiled at me and laughed. "That's the Nike I remember, so Linds and I will go tell the doctors that your ready to leave and we'll meet you down in the parking lot. Okay?"

"Fine with me. See you in a minute."

_Tyson's pov_

I walked out of the room smiling. Nike was back and he was being the normal annoying Nike. Now all we had to do was get him ready for the tournament and both our teams would be ready to kick some ass. I smiled when I got up to the nurses station.

"Hi, I'm Tyson Granger and I'd like to sign Nicholas out."

I smiled again. All the nurses were giggling and trying to flirt. I sighed. Too bad people weren't more like my sister and I. A nurse walked over with a form for me to fill out.

"If you could sign here, Sir. Then you and your friend can leave."

I signed with my initials. Smiled. And walked away.

_Lindsay's Pov_

If Nike didn't hurry up I was going to leave without him. We really needed to start packing. I couldn't stay any longer. We had to leave tomorrow. I had to get back home to the kids and I had to finish training both teams, Well that wasn't true Tyson could help me. Tyson knew all the plays and everything so he could help me with his team. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and I saw Kai glance at me out of the corner of my eyes. I looked up when I heard a door open. It was Tyson and Nike and I could see that Tyson was trying to keep a smile on his face. Something was wrong.

"Gomen. But the nurses didn't want to give me back my pants." Nike said grinning from ear to ear and Tyson looked like he wanted to smack him.

"Hn"

"Aww. Come on Dark. Would ya stop hiding all your emotions. We are going back to Canada. So, just act like the Canadian bitch ya are and Tyson can be the Canadian Asshole he is and he can wear what he usually wears. Okay?"

"Fuck off Nike and get in the car." I growled. I saw the others look at me in shock. They had never seen me this mad. All I wanted to do was get back to the dojo finish packing and then board the plane with Tyson, Gramps and everyone else and return home. Was that too much to ask? I shot a glare at everyone and they all got into to the BBA limo. I glanced across the street and smiled when I saw Tala and my little sister Lana walking together. They made a good couple. I sat down in the limo.

_Kai's Pov_

The minute we walked into the dojo Tyson and Lindsay were up the stairs and in their rooms. Max, Rei and Kenny looked back a me and started walking up towards Tyson's room (Tyson's room has a door that leads to Lindsay's room) they were knocking on the door when I came up behind them. I guess they just wanted to know what they had to pack for our trip to Canada. Tyson opened the door and just got his head through when Max and Kenny were pushing there way into the room. We all stopped. Tyson's room was actually clean and it was very big. I glanced back at Tyson.

"Tyson."

"Ya, Max."

"YOUR ROOM IS SWEET! But we need to know what we have to pack for Canada."

"Um, Just follow me for a sec."

"Okay"

We followed Tyson through his room, I didn't know why. But I soon found out when he opened a door that led into another room, It was the same size as Tyson's, but it looked more girlish. It was clean, there was a black fish net hanging over the bed, the bed was covered in a black and silver bedspread, and the room had a plush black carpet that was also in Tyson's room, there were posters all over the walls, there were posters of The BladeBreakers and The DarkAngels, there were also single pictures of both teams. On one wall there was a dark brown dresser and the walls were painted black with silver designs along the top that matched Tyson's walls. On another wall there was a door that most likely led to a washroom and there was a stereo system drilled into the corner of one wall there was also a laptop on the bed and a computer on a desk. The room had a ceiling that was designed to look like a stormy day. The dresser drawers were open and there was a suitcase open beside it.

"Hey Linds! Ya in here?"

"What do you want now Tyson? I'm trying to pack." The voice came from the washroom, that most likely meant that she was getting makeup.

"I can see that but the guys need to know what to pack so I thought you could help Kai and I could get K-Taro and Nike to help Kenny and Rei and I could help Max."

The washroom door opened and she came out with shampoo bottles and something that looked slightly like a purse.

"Really now. And is there any reason why I end up having to help Kai with everything, Tyson?"

I glance over at Tyson and smirked, he looked nervous. That's when the full blunt of her comment hit me. I glared at Tyson.

"He He. It's just cause you two are so alike."

She walked over to her dresser and closed the drawers and then set the bottles and bag on her dresser. She glared at Tyson and walked towards her door. Tyson followed and glanced back at us.

"Are you guys coming or what?"

We followed. Tyson turned towards Max, Rei and Kenny's rooms, while Dark and I headed towards my room. Tyson was going to pay.

Next chappy coming up is so totally gonna be the last and then there's a new story for this one cause I'm running out of room……Next story is gonna be called "Canadian DareDevils" because I'm changing Team DarkAngels to Team DareDevils.


	17. On Our Way

**I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my first story so please tell me what I have to fix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DarkAngels.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that reviewed, I Love Ya All For Reviewing.**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR KAI/LINDSAY!**

**And the total vote's for Kai/Dark are:**

**Yes:7**

**No:4**

**Don't Know:1**

**CHECK YOUR C2 STAFFS!**

Kai and Lindsay's Pov 

(Lindsay)I could hear Kai cursing Tyson in his mind. God did this guy not remember a thing. How the hell could he not remember that I could hear him.

'_God damn fucking Tyson is going to get extra training for this.'_

'_Kai shut up. Your beginning to get very annoying and your not helping me pack your things.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Hn to you too. Because it's perfectly fine with me if you pack all the wrong things and if your late getting to Canada to see your little brother. Who by the way keeps calling you dad.'_

(Kai)I walked over to my dresser and started putting my boxers and socks in my bag. Shielding her view from what I was doing. I looked back. She was in my washroom. She walked out holding all my toiletries that I would need on this trip.

'_You know there's no reason for you to hide your boxers seeing as how I've been packing all your things.'_

'_Hn.'_

She put everything into my bag and walked over to my CD player. She started looking through my case that was filled with all my CD's. I was fuming inside How Dare She Go through My Things With Out Asking. She closed the case and walked over. She put the case into my carry on, she then walked past me towards the door. I followed her with my eyes.

"I'll be right back I just need to get something."

"Whatever."

_Lindsay's Pov_

'_Stupid. Bastard, Arrogant. Pompas Asshole.'_

'_You know I can hear you.'_

'_Fuck off Kai. I'm not in the mood to deal with such an asshole like you, especially seeing as how you and I are the only ones in the house.'_

'_Hn'_

I was searching for my case of CD's and when I finally found them I had made a mess of my carry on. Oh well. I still had to pack my other bag and then I had to double check the Beyblade cases that Tyson and I put together. I sighed in my mind.

' _Would you stop sighing. Or go tell Tyson what's wrong because I've had enough of it.'_

'_Geez this is the most I've heard you talk Kai.'_

'_The same goes for you.'_

'_Hn'_

I stormed out of my room and was very close to slamming my door when I stopped myself and shut it gently. I so did not want to be in the same room as Kai. At least I could put my music on. I walked calmly into his room with my normal dark look on. He glanced up for a second and then went back to whatever he was searching for in his washroom. I walked over to his CD player and opened it. I popped in a CD that I had made a while ago. The music started playing and I noticed that he looked like he was calming down.

I turned around and started packing his stuff again.

_Kai and Lindsay's Pov_

I watched her as she walked over to my closet. She had put a CD on and I had to admit that the music was good. I just didn't know where it was from. I walked out of the washroom with my blue face paint and glared at her. She was sorting through personal belongings. I walked over towards her.

"I'll go through my own things."

She stood up and checked my bag. She walked towards the door again. She didn't say anything as she walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was trying not to laugh as I left the room. His bag smelt awful and he hadn't sprayed anything into it to keep everything smelling fresh. I was just walking past the phone when it rang, I picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard the phone ringing and I didn't even stop my packing. I knew that, that girl would get it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Linds."

"Sigh…Hey Ty."

"Um… I just called to tell you that we'll be home really late tonight so don't wait up for all of us."

"Whatever Ty. Do you have your gun and sais on you?"

"Ya. Don't worry sis. We'll be fine. Alright Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and continued to make my way outside. There was no way that I was going to stay in that house alone with just Kai. I jumped into a tree and then onto the roof. I could of just headed up through the door inside but I just wanted to be outside. I leaned back against the roof top and stared up into the night sky. It was so peaceful and no one could ruin that. I started thinking about everything that was going on. The tournament in Russia was hard especially with Tyson's team seeing as how this was the first time that they had ever been blading with another team. My crush on Kai, and….wait a minute did I just say crush on Kai. There was no way that I loved that guy. He was so…he was just like me and he had his little brother to take care of, well then again I took care of my little brother to and he called me mom just like Kai's little brother called him dad.

I sighed God I did have a crush on him. This wasn't fair. Why did I always fall in love with all the guys that would end up breaking my heart.

"Shuffle"

My eyes snapped open only for me to be looking into Kai's as he

was laying down beside me. I moved over slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I'm done packing and there's nothing else to do except watch the stupid movies that Tyson rented."

I sat up and blinked.

"Tyson rented movies?"

"Yes"

I stood up and was caught off guard when the single I was standing on shifted slightly. I wobbled and Kai looked up at me with a glare on his face. I started walking towards the door that led back down into the dojo, I heard Kai get up and follow.

When I got inside Kai walked past me and walked upstairs to his room. The movies that Tyson had rented were 'The Notebook', 'Shanghai Noon', 'View From The Top' and 'DareDevil'. I picked 'DareDevil' up and popped the DVD in. I was 20 minutes into the movie when Kai came in and sat down on the other end of the couch.

We were at the part where The DareDevil and Elektra were fighting BullsEye. A few minutes later I noticed that Kai and I were practically sitting on top of each other. What the hell was happening? I blushed and stood up. I walked away towards my room without even looking back. I heard Kai turn the T.V off and I turned on my CD player.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was she doing? She just got up and left with the movie still on. I could hear music coming from her room. I stood up and headed to my room. I layed down on my bed and just closed my eyes listening to the music. In the morning I knew that I would have to take everyone's bags downstairs, because from the looks of it they wouldn't be coming home tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was crying and I had no clue why. Going through my mind right now were images of my past.

David Bedingfield- If Your Not The One

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

My dad killing Tyson's mother in front of us while we were trying to get away.

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

My Grandmother dieing from cancer, and us being left all alone in the world with nobody, but ourselves.

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Kai and I sitting together while watching the movie. Wait. Why was I thinking of that? Good Lord I was really falling for him.

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I started crying harder. I just wanted someone to tell me that everything was going to be alright. That our past wasn't going to catch up to us. God I wanted Tyson here so that I didn't have to worry about him so much.

I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray in you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

And know my heart is by your side

I rolled over and cried. I don't know when I fell asleep, but all I remember is the music playing over and over again in my head.

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?

_Kai's Pov_

I had just finished dragging Max, Rei and my own luggage downstairs when everyone walked through the front door. Tyson was smiling and everyone else just looked tired. I glared.

"Thanks Kai for bringing our luggage down."

"Hn."

"Where's Linds?"

"Upstairs."

"Well da I knew that."

_Lindsay's Pov_

I was mentally cursing Tyson. It was 4:30am and I had pretty much just woken up. I had already brought Tyson, Kenny's, Nike's and Tanya's luggage out into the hall and I still had to get the rest including mine and the beyblade kits that we had ordered for everyone. I heard the door open and Tyson and Kai having an argument.

"TYSON! Get your skinny butt up here!"

_Normal Pov_

"Well da I knew that."

Kai was cut off from saying anything when Lindsay yelled for Tyson.

"TYSON! Get your skinny butt up here!"

"Ya I'm comin Linds! I know your not strong enough to carry all that down on your own!"

"Watch it Tyson!"

Tyson grinned and bounded up the stairs. We all picked up the bags that he brought back down and took them out to the car. We sat down in the cars and waited for Tyson and Lindsay.

When they got in the car, everyone was surprised to see them holding 3 big bags, instead of putting them in the trunk.

"What are those for Tyson?" Max asked. And Kai was glad that he had asked, because if he hadn't Kai would have.

Tyson opened one of the bags and pulled out what looked like a laptop case with another bag with it that "Chief" written on it. Tyson handed it over to Kenny and smiled. Everyone looked at Kenny urging him in their minds to open the case. Kenny looked up at Tyson and then at Lindsay. He opened the black laptop case that had his name written on it in gold, first. He gasped and held up a bunch of equipment that looked expensive.

"Tyson where in the world did you get this stuff? It's so expensive and only the richest people in the world can afford and it's so high tec! THANK-YOU THANK-YOU!"

Tyson and Lindsay handed the BladeBreakers each a leather case that was the same colour as their blade and it had their name on it along with their bitbeasts name. In the cases were custom made blades.

Kai's blade was a firey red with jet black designs of a phoenix going around the blade, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Max's blade was dark green with a black turtle going around the blade, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Ray's blade was a light grey with a black tiger going around the blade, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Daichi's blade was a deep purple with a silver prehistoric dragon going around it, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Kenny also got a blade that had a part on the side where he could hook his laptop up. The blade was white and brown with a black laptop on one side and a tornado on one side, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Everyone was talking about their blades and comparing them except for Kai who was just checking his blade out. Max looked up at Tyson.

"Hey Tyson didn't you get a blade?"

Tyson smiled and pulled a blade out of the side of his belt. He handed it to Max who was staring in amazement. Everyone crowded around to look. Tyson's blade was jet black with a silver phoenix on one side, a male dragoon on the other side and a female dragoon on another side, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear. Kenny looked up.

"Tyson why do you have three bitbeasts on your blade?"

"Cause I have three bitbeasts Kenny."

"What!"

"Seriously I do, but I only use the other two when I'm battling Canadians. If you look at the DarkAngel's blades they all have two bitbeasts and Lindsay's blade has four bitbeasts on it."

Kenny and Max looked amazed and immediately asked if they could see the blade's.

Nike's blade was a dark red with a two-headed shark and a spider on it in silver, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Tanya's blade was very dark purple and it had a raven and crow on it in silver, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

K-taro's blade was a light blue with a shark and a tornado on it in silver, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Kandy's blade was hot pink and it had a silver butterfly and crow on it, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Lindsay's blade looked like it had taken a lot of time to make. It was jet black and it had a frost driger, a frost draciel, a female frost dragoon and a frost dranzer on it in silver, the bottom had a spin point where if you said a certain command then the spin point would change from a marker like point to a pencil like point, he also had turbo charged engine gear.

Tyson smiled and leaned back in his seat and said.

" Welcome to a new team and new friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright please read this part. First off that's the end of the first part of the story the second part will be called "Canadian DareDevils".

DarkAngel's DareDevils

I felt bad for the guys on the team and I got the name from the movie DareDevil. Anyway there will be new teams and new enemies, and hopefully the story will be better than my first. Also I'll be getting my cousin to help me with the story seeing as how he wants to have a team in the story and if anyone has any idea's for my next story please tell me and I'll be starting it in about a week. (P.S. Send any ideas to this story so that I can add them to my description part.)

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

DARKANGEL!


End file.
